


Best Possible Ending

by alderations



Series: Peapod McHanzo Week [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Holidays, Introspection, M/M, Peapod McHanzo Week, Sibling Bonding, not really my normal style, this is pretty text-heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations/pseuds/alderations
Summary: Even though Genji and Zenyatta aren’t even permanent residents, their family is, apparently, family of the entire Shambali population.Hanzo and Jesse visit Nepal for the holidays, and are overwhelmed by loving family. And, mostly, Genji.





	Best Possible Ending

McCree wakes up to the pilot’s voice over the intercom, announcing their descent into Kathmandu. After a moment of disorientation—why would he, of all people, willingly go somewhere as cold as Nepal in December?—he remembers Genji’s invitation, proclaiming that the monastery was the best place to spend the holidays. Hanzo has referred to the message as a  _ summons  _ since then. Jesse turns his head to the side, seeking his husband’s warm eyes, and finds Hanzo crying silently.

 

Right away, Jesse sits up straight and tries to keep from making a scene, since he knows that Hanzo hates being the center of attention in public spaces. He gets Hanzo’s attention with a thumb on his cheek, brushing away a stream of tears, and then folds Hanzo into his chest when his husband starts to lean forward.

 

“I want to go home,” Hanzo murmurs into Jesse’s shirt. “I miss Hanamura so bad, I just—I just want to go back to Japan, to my village, and s-see my home again, and every time I… I’m a grown fucking man, and I’m crying because I can’t go back to my hometown.”

 

Jesse kisses the crown of Hanzo’s head and nuzzles into his hair. “Oh, Hanzo,” he soothes. “I know, sweetheart. I wish you could take me home and show me everythin’ there is to see. But, well, Genji is home now, right?”

 

“Mhmm.” Hanzo smudges tears across the front of Jesse’s flannel as he nods. “I know, and I’m so happy to see him, I just… it’s so hard to think about how—how different my life would have been, had I not… chosen the path I did.”

 

“Well, we wouldn’t be married now, would we?”

 

Hanzo tilts his head up and blinks until his eyes are clear. “I like to think that we would have found each other regardless.”

 

Affectionate heat swells in Jesse’s chest as the plane descends, wobbles, touches down. He holds Hanzo’s hand from the time they get their bags down from overhead until they find Genji, surrounded by a plethora of omnic monks, since Hanzo tends to get overwhelmed in airports, especially after the stress of a long ride in a confined space. But when Genji takes off his mask so that they can see his human face lighting up with joy, he lets Hanzo run to hug his brother like they haven’t seen each other in decades. (It’s been three weeks.)

 

The drive up the mountain and into the monastery is rough and frigid, though Hanzo’s steadfast body heat keeps Jesse from griping too much. He’s overwhelmed by the flood of joyful omnics just inside the monastery walls; even though Genji and Zenyatta aren’t even permanent residents, their family is, apparently, family of the entire Shambali population. Genji explains over the crowd that omnics tend to have a fascination for human cybernetics, as several of the monks poke and laugh at the hidden compartments in Jesse’s arm. He’s momentarily glad that he stopped carrying condoms in it, now that he and Hanzo are married; Genji would have held on to that forever.

 

For robots that can’t eat, the Shambali sure can cook. Christmas dinner is a delicious spread that, split between Hanzo, Jesse, Genji, and a handful of other human guests, disappears in no more than two hours. Of course, Jesse has seen Hanzo eat nearly half his damn body weight in a day, so that’s no surprise, but Genji finishing half a poundcake on his own is a new development, and one that Jesse decides to consider a good sign. Some of the other guests move on to wine or mead once they polish off most of the food, but Jesse and Hanzo both stopped drinking years ago, so they go off to spend some quality time with Genji and Zenyatta where they won’t be too uncomfortable around tipsy strangers—or family, as the Shambali call them.

 

Genji declares a round of karaoke, then takes the first five songs for himself, as usual. As soon as he sits down, Jesse takes over, only to watch the surprise on Hanzo’s face when, instead of picking some old country standard, he puts on “Like a Prayer” and grabs Hanzo’s hands so they can dance like awkward grade schoolers. Jesse spins him at least three times before a massive dip, and then Hanzo does his most wonderful laugh: the booming, gleeful one where his nose scrunches up and his pointy teeth gleam in the dim light, his face flushed and his hair everywhere, and Jesse has never been more in love.

 

When they all get tired of Genji’s odd dancing and Hanzo’s belting voice, the four of them settle down in the center of the room on a nest of colorful cushions, content just to talk until well past midnight. Hanzo and Genji slip in and out of Japanese, apparently as often as they feel the need to poke fun at each other. In those lapses of understanding, Jesse laughs with Zenyatta over how childish two grown brothers can seem. The rest of the time, his eyes barely leave Hanzo’s tender smile.

 

It’s nearly two in the morning by the time the Shimada brothers fall asleep on each other’s shoulders, both snoring into the pillows beneath them and twitching like their dreams are tickling them. Jesse brushes the hair back from Hanzo’s face and rearranges one of the pillows to support his neck so that it doesn’t hurt when he wakes up; when he looks over to Zenyatta, the omnic is smiling as best he can in his own way, hands clasped in front of his chest and floating up and down slightly faster than usual. “What?” asks Jesse.

 

“I have known you and Hanzo for many years,” Zenyatta replies, “and Genji for much longer. Still, I can genuinely say that I have never seen any of you happier than you are here, today.”

 

Jesse’s heart swells so much that his chest hurts, and for a second, he worries that his advancing age is catching up with him. And then Hanzo shifts in his sleep, unconsciously squirming closer to Jesse, and Zenyatta sinks to the ground next to Genji to run his mechanical fingers through his hair with a delicate sort of love that seems entirely unique to them, and Jesse knows that he’s right. Every stupid choice, every achingly lonely moment, brought him here, to this family. Sure, his sister and his dads are thousands of miles away, and he hasn’t seen Ana in months, not to mention the rest of his old team, but he lives comfortable with the knowledge that he’ll see them again, and he won’t even have to fight his way through enemy hordes to do so.

 

This family is, after all, the best he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> WRITING SO MUCH WAS REEEEEAALLY HAAAAAARRDDDDD!!! how the fuck do people do nanowrimo!!!! I'm so proud of myself even if this is short and expository and text heavy!!!
> 
> thank you all SO DAMN MUCH for encouraging and supporting and loving me during this week, I'm so happy that I was able to make it through all seven days, even if I'm a bit burnt out and want to go on a Love Genji cleanse for the next week or so. Like a fancy juice cleanse, but instead I just drink Genji >:3c I hiked today and i'm very tired and a bit silly right now, so pardon.....a lot of things.
> 
> visit me on tumblr [@genderfluidjessemccree](genderfluidjessemccree.tumblr.com) and, possibly, coming soon to an Internet near you, twitter or patreon???!?! We shall see!


End file.
